harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn Harper
Marilyn Diane Harper (adopted as an O'Halloran, formerly Rhomberg) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She is played on a now contract basis by actress/singer Renee Lawless, best known for her role as the wealthy and extremely mercurial socialite Katheryn Cryer on the OWN television series, The Haves and the Have Nots. Renee explained that it was her strong portrayal as Katheryn that snared her the role of Marilyn, which Albert Gray had tailor made for her. "Albert is such a huge fan of HAHN," she said beaming, "and most especially he loved the role of Katheryn. He had always considered Katheryn as his heroine. He always loved it when she argued with Jim (John Schneider), and he most especially loved it when she put him in his place, and he just loved it when she shared a wonderful friendship scene with Hanna (Crystal R. Fox). When I was hired, he shared with me that he shed tears when Hanna and Katheryn were reunited as friends. When he created the role of Marilyn, he had me specifically in mind for the role after watching my strong performance as Katheryn. Katheryn Cryer was the reason I got the role of Marilyn and I am glad he created that role for me. I was amazed when lightning struck twice in the same place when he hired Angela Robinson (who played Veronica Harrington) in the tailor-made role of Anita Sheridan." Regal, Irish-American Harper mix She carries herself with the grace and dignity, as befits a real doyenne of proper Boston. Marilyn Rhomberg has lived in the Beacon Hill area most of her life, and she is returned to her roots, as a Harper. Her Irish born adopted parents, the O'Hallorans, had come to Boston in the 1950s eager to begin a new life. Marilyn had been born in 1962, but her birth mother had been tricked into adopting her out. The O'Hallorans, who had been friends of the family, immediately adopted her. In the 1980s, Marilyn, now a beautiful debutante, had begun college at Radcliffe. She met a Harvard student, Jeffrey Rhomberg, a promising law student, and they began to date. In 1985, she and Jeffrey got married. After 15 years together, though, Jeffrey and Marilyn divorced amicably. They are still very good friends. Jeff moved to Portland, Maine, and still works as an attorney. He met and married a woman while living there. They have long since divorced and Jeff now works at his law practice and doesn't have time to date. Marilyn now lives in her adopted parents old home, which she took possession of when they passed away. Her lively Irish wit and sharp observations make her a wonderful friend and confidant. She is close to the Harper family, and she is always with them on their family functions. To look at her, you'd think she wasn't an O'Halloran, but a Harper herself. What people don't know is that Marilyn IS a Harper, by association. This opens up doors that she didn't think COULD be opened. In spite of her O'Halloran name, Marilyn, because of her connections with Wendy Harper and her sister, Vivienne VanCortlandt, is considered to be family. A shocking development has occurred where Marilyn is revealed to indeed BE a Harper. Marilyn is in fact the younger, late in life sister of Richard Harper. So, that makes her the aunt of Michelle Harper; and the great aunt of Sheila Harper Watkins; her twin cousin Dylan Harper; and the great great aunt of their children. Marilyn has gained a younger friend and protegee in Maureen Balducci who shares an Irish heritage with her, due to her adoption as an O'Halloran. When Maureen, who really is not much of a cook, was tapped to make an Irish Stew, Marilyn, who brought along her Irish love of traditions to the Harper family, patiently taught Maureen how to do so, and now the Balducci girl can make the most excellent Irish Stew. In fact, Marilyn and Maureen spend a lot of time together cooking and talking about Ireland and the beauty that it has. The two have bonded and are truly friends. Although Maureen's mother, Eileen O'Reilly Balducci, had a problem with her daughter hanging out with someone much older than she is at first, she realizes that Marilyn is teaching her skills that she needs, that she herself had never taught her. However, Philomena Balducci, Mo's grandmother, thinks it is wonderful. She thinks Marilyn is a good influence on Mo, which helps her learn about her Irish heritage. Eileen's friendship with the Harpers is what helps her see that Maureen's learning about her heritage with Marilyn is enriching her for life later on. Due to that, and their own shared Irish heritage, Marilyn and Eileen are friends too. Recently, after her house was sold, she moved in with her great nephew, Dylan, and is now making new memories with her great nephew and is now happy with them. She helps Dylan's mother, Wendy Harper with taking care of her new daughter, (and Dylan's new sister) Alexandra. Unlike Libby Atchison and her niece, Audra, who often don't see the need of a lady's maid, she and her niece in-law, Wendy Harper have a lady's maid named Yvonne Wadian, who work with both of them. Category:Characters Category:Harper family